Leo Finds Out Episode
The Davenport house, Tasha’s room Marcus: What are you doing in this house? Brooke: You don’t have to care!! Marcus: I could tell Donovan about, you hanging out here!! Brooke: Don’t!! Please!! Marcus: Maybe he uses you as an undercover spy Brooke: At frist: Spies do their work undercover and second: NO!! Marcus: Wait… Adam is your boyfriend!! Brooke: Marcus! I’m begging you!! Don’t tell dad!! Marcus: He could be really useful!! Brooke: They not allowed to know, that we are siblings!! Marcus: If you forgot, we’re TWINS!! Brooke: Slow down!! Be more quiet!! Marcus: Right! Because if they know, that you’re related to me, they find out about the plan soon!! Brooke: And if they do, I kick your butt again!! Marcus: They won’t!! Oh by the way… Leo knows about me Brooke: You’re threaten Leo?? Marcus: Yes!! It’s funny, because he didn’t can call for help Brooke: It’s not funny!! Marcus: It is!! Brooke: No!! Marcus: Did dumb already tell you, what he is? Brooke: His name is Adam and no Marcus: Try to get it out of him!! Brooke: Why? You already know it! Marcus: It could be helpful, if someone knows it offical Brooke: Why don’t you try it? I’m not switching sides!! Marcus: BECAUSE I’m not his girlfriend!! Brooke: And if you would be…. That would be strange dude Marcus: So.. You going to switch sides!! I promise that to you!! Brooke: I will NOT switch sides and I NEVER help you or listen to you!! Marcus: I’m going to tell Donovan!! Brooke: You wouldn’t?! Marcus: I would Brooke: I’m not changing my mind!! Marcus: We’ll see Brooke: What do you mean? Marcus: Wait till the afternoon! Brooke: NO!! Tell me now!! Marcus: I tell DONOVAN!!! Brooke: You wouldn’t dare!! Marcus: I would!! And I know, that you are good with all of the Davenport/Dooley pack Brooke: What do you mean? Marcus: Adam boyfriend, Bree best friend, Chase has a crush on you, Leo has a crush on you… So.. Brooke: So… What?! Marcus: They would listen to you!! Brooke: They would not!! Marcus: They would!!! Brooke: NO!! (leaves) Leo hides in the bathroom. Brooke enters the living room. Marcus follows her. Chase: Everything alright? Marcus: Yes Bree: Where do you know each other from? Brooke: School!! (sits down next to Bree) Adam: Heyy!! What about me? Brooke: What do you mean? Adam: Why don’t you sit down next to me? Brooke: Because I wanna spend some time with my BFF Chase: BFF?? Brooke: (sighs) Best Friend Forever… For one of the smartest people, you are really dumb!! Chase: I’M NOT!! All except Chase: YOU ARE!!! Chase: I hate you!! Adam: Finally we got something in common!! Everyone looks at him Adam: We both hate him!! Later Adam, Bree and Chase left for the lab. Leo sits in the living room with Marcus and Brooke Leo: I know your secret Marcus: Keep dreaming Leo: You both are related!! Marcus: Good luck with proving it!!! Brooke: (annoyed) Guys…. Please… Marcus: We are twins!! (Chase enters) FYI!! Chase: What means FYI?? Brooke: (sighs) For Your Information!! DUDE!! !Buy a text message lexicon!! Chase: Is there such a thing lik- Brooke: Just SHUT UP!!!! Chase leaves Brooke: He starts to step on my nerves Marcus: Not only yours!! Leo: You are evil twins!!! They HAVE to believe me!!! Marcus: But they won’t!! They will believe everything BROOKE here will say Brooke: I won’t say anything!! Marcus: BROOKE!? Brooke: MARCUS?! Leo: LEO?! Brooke and Marcus look at Leo Leo: Sorry… WAIT!!! Why am I apologizing?? Marcus: Because you are dumb Leo: No… It’s not it Brooke: I go, look for someone more fun!! Marcus: Where? Brooke: (annoyed) EVERYWHERE!! But here!!! (leaves the house) Marcus: It seems like it’s just you and me Leo: (afraid) I do not feel so comfortable with that Marcus: Really?? (shots out a laser) Leo screams like a girl. Marcus leaves. Adam, Bree and Chase come into the living room. Adam: Something wrong with Brooke?? Wait a- where is Brooke? Leo: She left Adam: But I heard a girl scream!! Leo: (raises his hand) That was me… Adam: You are a girl?? Leo: NO!! I just scream like one!! That came out wrong!!! Everyone except Leo laughs Leo: Heyy!! Stop that!! Marcus and Brooke are twins!! Adam: Yea, sure and you are my dog (laughs) Chase: Adam! (angry) That wasn’t funny!! Leo: Not at all!! Bree: Maybe a little bit… Leo: BREE!!! Bree: I go to the mall!! At least there are normal people Leo: Yea… A bionic teenager, at an ordinary people place… Bree: Shut up, Leo!! (leaves) Leo: You HAVE to believe me!!!! Chase and Adam leave laughing. Next Day Mission Creek High School Leo wait in front of the cafeteria. Marcus walks up to him Leo: Don’t Marcus: Oh shut up!! Marcus pulls him to the side Leo: Stop threaten me!! Marcus looks mean at him Marcus: What?! Leo: NOTHING!!! Marcus: Good!! And… if you tell anyone about me and Brooke, it will be the last words you ever spoke! Are we clear Leo nods Donovan house | In front of it Leo hides in the bushes. Marcus walks to the grill, opens it and types in a code. The secret lab opens and Marcus walks in. Leo follows him fast. Marcus: (on the phone) Yes, everything under control- Yes Dad- Brooke?- Well she’s great, but…- she is still that nice girl- She could be our biggest wapon – Why?- Because the Davenport kids have a close relationship with her- Yes- One is her boyfriend, 2 have a crush on her and one is her best friend- Okay great- Yes DAD!!- See you Marcus hangs up and turns around Marcus: Do you really think, I didn’t noticed you sneek in? Brooke hides Leo: I thought… Marcus: Say hello to my dad’s favorite toy Marcus presses a button and a big roboter wakes up Leo: I thought it’s broken… Marcus: Which part of “my dad is an inventor” you didn’t get?? Leo: Oh… Marcus: Attack!! The roboter starts to walk in Leo’s direction. Leo screams like a girl. Brooke jumps in front of Leo. Brooke: Marcus!! SHUT IT DOWN!! Marcus: NEVER!!!! Muhahahahaaha Brooke shoots a laser with her eyes at the roboter, which falls to the ground broken. Marcus: Not agaain… Dad will be so mad!!! Brooke: (to Leo) LEAVE!! Leo: You don’t have to tell me that twice!! (leaves running) Brooke: Don’t you sick of it to get beat up by your little sister?? Brooke throws Marcus through the room Marcus: A little bit!! So stop!! Brooke: If you leave my friends alone!!! Marcus: NEVER!!! Brooke: So my awnser is “NEVER” as well!! Marcus: I HATE YOU!!! Brooke: I HATE YOU MORE!!!! Mr. Donovan: I promise, that I’ll fix that Brooke & Marcus: Dad?